1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to material handling apparatus of the traveling hoist type for delivering molten metal to a mold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore molten metal has typically been delivered to molds by surface ladle car vehicles or cars, discrete ladles handled in various ways including overhead bridge cranes, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,228.